Opacho 10 años después
by Berlio
Summary: 10 años después del torneo de shamanes


Simplemente Opacho

Es un fanfic inventado por mi, pues no hay mucho de que se hable de Opacho, los personajes de shaman King no son mios, sino

capitulo 1 Desde un lugar indeterminado del Apeiron

En algún lugar indeterminado

visiones aparecían a veces. Sea convertido en una leyenda para el mundo algunos dudan de su existencia sin embargo el mundo confía en ella pues santa es.

Los marginados y de aquellos de quién tiene piedad milagros se dan.

Otros la odian por brujería.

Sama Opacho

Es mucho más alta de lo que un día fué "diminuta" diría yo, alguien recuerda con cariño una infancia lejana de una pequeña niña de piel oscura y de corazón puro quién camino enrrante detrás de su señor con fe.

-Opacho. susurro una voz originada de ningún lugar

Capitulo 2 Nada

Si el tiempo existe, Opacho es anacrónica. Meditaba una joven chica de 14 años con rastas espesas, y ojos negros inmensos.

Estaba vestida con un vestido naranja tipo poncho y descalza había perdido los accesorios o quizás enterrados en el viejo cerezo de querido acercarse a sus viejos compañeros pero algo la detuvo y eso era pensar en

segundos

minutos

horas

días

Semanas

Meses

Años

Y tal vez toda la eternidad

El tiempo se perdió

Se trataba de sobrevivir y huir de los pensamientos de la muchedumbre, para ayudarlos cuando ella lo consideraba oportuno.

-diaculpe maestra, pensamos que tal vez quiera ver las estrellas con nosotros. Respondieron en coro una orda de personas de toda clase, como animales y plantas; además de una gran diversidad de espiritus estos son sus seguidores un grupo denominado "El paso del cometa" quienes notaban a su líder algo melancólica el día de hoy.

-Opacho,acepta ir con ustedes. Exclamo ella dibujando se una sonrisa apenas perceptible, ella quiere a su grupo.

Además sabe que en realidad nada malo paso la voluntad de los grandes espíritus está con ella, y ella está feliz por qué su maestro logro eso por lo que tanto lucho.

Ahora Opacho hacia su propio camino de enseñarle al mundo a sanarse a sí mismo.

Capitulo 3 Me extrañaste.

Se acurruca en un gran carnero, duerme al aire libre, el húmedo rocío moja su piel ; no importa el frio...está entrenada física y espiritual para soportar los elementos.

Es un misterio incluso para sus seguidores "El paso del cometa" dónde ella descansa.

Entre sueños Opacho siente la realidad

-Eres mi orgullo Opacho, siempre.

Opacho despertó feliz.

-Rey Shaman Hao. dijo Opacho haciendo una reverencia, se para frente la entidad física y espiritual del rey de los shamanes..

Opacho como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, abrazo a su maestro y padre adoptivo.

-Rey Shaman Hao,Tengo tantas preguntas? Dijo Opacho, jugando con unas de sus largas rastas.

-Lo se, y lo contestaré todo . Asintió Hao con una leve sonrisa serena

Hao miro a Opacho y ahora era él quien jugaba con las rastas de Opacho, que eran muy suaves. Afirmo al fin.

-Opacho eres muy fuerte, más que cualquiera de mis seguidores; hiciste una vida autónoma; que fueron tan pocas las veces que intervine a tu favor.

Opacho con los ojos brillosos, como si las lágrimas le quisieran brotar e intentando ahora secar sus lloriqueos. Con sus faldas afirmo al final.

-Opacho es fuerte, solo porque Hao Sama me entreno para ser un shaman fuerte. Exclamo, para ahora tirar del poncho blanco de Hao, para volver a preguntar -!volverá a dejar a Opacho sola?

Hao tomo a Opacho sorpresivamente por las muñecas apoyándola de una manera suave sobre el costado del gran carnero Mamá -!quieres mucho al paso del cometa? Pregunto Hao asakura.

Opacho contesto -si. con un tono algo triste pues sabía por dónde iba el tema.

-!Lo dejarias para convertirte en la esposa del rey shaman ?

-!esposa? Pregunto Opacho algo curiosa pues recordó ese día cuando él se lo propuso a Ana... sabiendo que lo decía porque ella era una itako muy poderosa desde muy joven, pero nunca imagino que Hao pensara que ella lo fuera ahora.

-Siempre fuiste mi todo, mi hija, mi hermana, mi esposa y mi aliada, si no lo mencioné es porque eras muy pequeña.

Opacho, dió una ligera sonrisa de gratitud.-Gracias señor Hao.

-no importa lo que pase Opacho,yo siempre estaré contigo.


End file.
